Beautiful World
by show.me.the.stars
Summary: Kiba was gone. That much she knew. But was this new boy already stealing his sunshine? SasuHina. AU. - DISCONTINUED.
1. Glass In The Trees

The rain fell. It pelted against the green grass, sending the faintest of sounds through the air as it pounded into the ground. The hard, heavy rain was close to being curtain-like, its wet sheets concealing the sprinting form of a teenaged boy as he darted into the car park, the clacking sound of his boots touching road drowned out by a sudden clap of thunder.

Said boy, sixteen year old Kiba Inuzuka bolted through the damp depression, an utterly elated expression on his handsome features as he neared the car he was looking for, a black 1967 _Chevrolet Impala_. His grin widening, the dark haired youth picked up the pace, wrenching the passenger side door open with a muddy hand before sliding into the warm confines of the car.

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

_She's not responding, and he's scared--damn scared. Why did he ever tell her that the world was beautiful? He couldn't stomach the idea now. SasuHina. AU._

**Beautiful World.**

**A **.** NARUTO fanfiction for your entertainment.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**1: Glass In The Trees.**

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

"I can't _believe_ you two!" Kiba whined as he glared at the boy in the driver's seat, pointedly ignoring the sudden wince of said other boy as Kiba's mud caked boots met the brand new floor mats of the car. "Just 'coz it started to rain a little--" he paused when he took in the incredulous expression of the man in the driver's seat, "okay, maybe a _lot_ doesn't mean you should bail on the game and wait it out in the car! Slack, you guys, slack!"

"Mou, is Kiba-chan upset that we didn't watch his game, ne? Is he a little sad that it rained so hard that we couldn't see, hmm?" came the mocking voice of Shino Aburame from the driver's seat, eager to rub salt into Kiba's wounds...how DARE he get mud into his beloved automobile! _It was an unforgivable act! _"It's not like we haven't seen you play before--you're nothing special." The young man lied easily, grinning wickedly at Kiba Inuzuka's suddenly crestfallen face.

"Oh, please don't tease poor Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," came a soft voice in the back seat belonging to the heiress of the famous Hyuuga Corporation, Hinata Hyuuga. The laughter was clearly present in her tone. "You know that he doesn't take well to insults...especially ones regarding his soccer prowess." She giggled.

"Not you too, Hinata-chan!" wailed the ever-melodramatic Inuzuka, gripping his sopping wet soccer jersey in a vice grip and throwing back his dark head in mock despair--once again ignoring Shino's louder squeak of horror as spots of water hit the dark leather of the car seat.

_"Stop moving, dammit! You're getting Florence all wet!"_ The blue bespectacled boy shrieked, waving flailing arms in the air, "It took me freaking _years _to get this car as it is now, _don't you dare get her dirty! I'll fucking _murder_ you, Inuzuka!!"_

"...Florence?" Kiba asked blankly, before cracking into laughter, tears of mirth running down his cheeks, "Since when did you call your car Florence!? Wasn't it Roy last week?"

Shino snorted, turning on the ignition as the car quickly roared to life. "You were the one who called it Roy. She was always Florence to me."

"Oh God." Hinata muttered to herself as the best friends since childhood in the front seat began to argue viciously over which name sounded cooler as they drove down the road, Florence or Roy.

The heiress had learned how to tune the rather eccentric young men out when they got into disputes like the one they were currently having. While the three had only been friends since the beginning of the previous year when she and her twin brother Neji transferred to Rinnegan Academy due to their father Hiashi wanting them to "mix with the common people", it took quite a while for her to adjust to them. On her first day when Neji was dragged off by an oddball named Rock Lee and his handsome friend Naruto Namikaze, Hinata was left alone for a while--only for a spiky haired teen wearing rather trendy acid green glasses to slide onto her desk and begin a conversation with her about said glasses.

_"So, Hyuuga-san, what do you think? Is the colour green better suited to a Monday or a Friday? 'Coz it could work well on an early Monday morning...having these babies right in your face", the young man pointed to his brightly coloured frames that slightly burned the girl's retinas, "would be like saying 'wake up bitch, it's a Monday--no time for you to go back to sleep!'...or wearing them on a Friday would be like 'cheer up, bitch, it's a Friday! School's over for the week in a couple of hours!!'"_

_Hinata had openly stared at the oddly grinning teen--especially when another dark haired boy who had what appeared to be red stripes tattooed onto his cheeks appeared behind the glasses wearing kid, draping an arm over the other teen's shoulder and grinning at the young heiress._

_"Ignore this idiot, Hinata-chan," The boy ignored Hinata's look of shock at the use of her first name, "he doesn't really know what he's talking about. A colour like that shouldn't be worn ever--you'd be like that freak Home Economics teacher Might Gai and his protégé Rock Lee." He shuddered, before beaming at the girl. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this retard is Shino Aburame. Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan, I hope we can be friends."_

And they had indeed become friends...the best of friends, though Kiba had always meant just that little bit more to her...and not six months into their friendship did Hinata and Kiba push that friendship further and the two became boyfriend and girlfriend. According to a school poll they were considered one of the cutest couples in Rinnegan Academy, and Hinata had never been happier, though she too liked to tease her easily ruffled boyfriend.

"So, Hinata-chan," Kiba's rough voice broke her out of her reverie, "what'd you think of my goal in the second half? Pretty good, huh?"

Hinata grinned as she leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend on the lips. "It was wonderful, Kiba-kun. And Shikamaru-kun's pass was amazing too!"

"Oi!" Kiba cried, "With the way you're talking about Deer-boy it sounds as if you wanna date him, too! _Hinata, why don't you love me?_"

Both Hinata and Shino both openly stared at the blinking Kiba, though Shino had the bravery to ask first.

_"...What the hell was that?"_

Kiba raised an eyebrow before cocking his head to the side. "What the hell was what?"

"Don't play dumb, idiot, that voice just now! If you were trying to impersonate Forrest Gump you'd better not quit your day job...wait, you don't even _have_ a day job. Ignore what I just said."

The two boys quickly erupted in argument again, and while at first it started off as Kiba's truly _horrible_ character impersonations, it quickly turned to Hinata's choice in a proper boyfriend:

"Well, who's the better choice for my Hinata-chan? The guy who's topping the ladder in every subject or the class' dobe who does a horrible impression of a mentally retarded film character even though he's one of them?" argued Shino, grinning wickedly at Kiba's flushed cheeks,

"_HEY!"_ Kiba wailed, "I'm not an idiot!! And I do great impressions! Besides, _Forrest Gump_'s a great movie! Who's sounding like Neji-chan now, eh, Shino-bitch!?" The dark haired teen grinned wolfishly as Shino's jaw dropped.

"Ne, Kiba-kun, don't be rude to Shino-kun. And what's this talk about my Neji-niichan, boys?" Hinata had decided to interrupt on comments of her twin, eyes narrowed dangerously.

It was never a wise thing to do to insult either of the Hyuuga Twins in front of the other...it was enough to get you the cold shoulder for _weeks_...

Both boys suddenly seemed rather interested in what was playing on the radio and ignored Hinata's annoyed mutterings, chatting away aimlessly about Kiba's winning soccer match in which the Inuzuka had scored two of the four goals for their team. The rain lashed against the windscreen and Kiba, after removing his still-sopping jersey had wiped eagerly at the misted window, attempting to clear the way for the annoyed Shino who could barely see the highway in front of him.

"What is it with this weather??" The Aburame mumbled, "Rinnegan is supposed to be freaking sunny all the time--not rainy like Shikotsumyaku!!"

Hinata smiled, "But the rain is so refreshing, isn't it? Especially when all you get is sunshine."

"This coming from the girl whose name means 'a sunny place'," retorted Shino without much thought, an amused smirk lighting his boyish features. Kiba snorted and Hinata sighed aloud.

"Ah, _sugoi_, I bet you've been wanting to say that for a long time, Mr Tree." It was Shino's turn to sigh, "But in any case, we should be careful now--who knows who else might be on this road right now...I wouldn't really call it very safe at night--"

In a very Kiba-like fashion, Shino merely laughed cheerfully and flashed his best female friend a pearly grin. "You doubt my skills as a driver, Hinata-hime?" The Aburame quipped, his lips turned downward in a slight pout.

"O-of course not, Shino-kun!" The Hyuuga girl suddenly stuttered helplessly, showing her shy nature, "I-if I had doubted y-you I would've h-had Homura-san drive me!"

Shino snorted. "I'm sure your driver would've been in the same position if he were driving you to your mansion, Hime-chan."

"My house is _not_ a mansion, you guys! How many times do I have to tell you two!?" Hinata protested, eliciting a laugh from her boys.

"Sweetheart," Kiba stated fondly, "If your house is not a mansion I'd eat Akamaru…seriously."

"Don't worry, Hinata-hime, I agree with you!" Shino beamed, "Kiba-chan's being silly…how could your _atrocious_ home be considered a mansion with its fifteen bedrooms and bathrooms…not to mention the acreage status. You live in a hovel, my dear girl, a hovel. I believe you wish that your home had twenty rooms, don't you? Though you attempt to claim otherwise, you're feeling rather inadequate over this housing issue…" The Aburame had taken on the tone of a shrink, and Hinata really expected the boy to add afterward: _"And what feelings does this rise in you?"_ just to spicen things up a little.

"Shino-kun!" Hinata cried weakly, "I'll tell Aniki what you've been saying about me again!"

"And we'll tell Neji-chan to shove it and pull on his hair, wont we, Kiba-chan?" Shino retorted playfully, sticking his tongue out at the pouting Hyuuga.

Kiba meanwhile looked somewhat sympathetic for the heiress, and weakly punched the Aburame in the shoulder. "I think that's enough playful banter for this evening, Shino. Hinata may never forgive me...and it sucks when she's mad...even though she looks so cute with her cheeks puffed out like they are now..."

A dark blush flushed across the girl's naturally pale cheeks, and sweeping the brunette into a brief kiss, the two ignored the loud gagging noises from the driver's seat.

"Now, while I said I don't mind that the two of you are going out, I don't need to see any public displays of affection…you both know how it makes me sick—"

Headlights suddenly engulfed Shino's vision.

Letting out a gasp of shock, the Aburame attempted to swerve the car out of the way of the oncoming vehicle, only the road slick with water had no grip and Shino couldn't get out of the way in time.

The other car slammed into the left side of the _Chevrolet Impala_, screams of sheer terror splitting the air as the car was shoved sideways due to the sheer force of the other vehicle and crumpled against a group of trees--the shards of glass from the windshield exploding into thousands of pieces, each tiny shard sparkling like the stars hidden above them in the cloudy empyrean.

The rain continued to fall as more lightning split the sky.

-+-

A/N: Well guys, I've decided to rewrite Beautiful World...I knew inspiration for this fic would come back after a while!

As you all have gathered I've gone and deleted the original two chapters I'd posted...looking back at them now I've realised that they were just horrible and I'd like to think my writing style has improved a touch since then...so yes, here is the first new chapter of the revised Beautiful World, I hope you enjoyed, please review!!

_Arigatou Gozaimasu! Ja matta~!_


	2. Guilty Beauty Love

She stared out the window, unfocused eyes seemingly directed toward the dreary scene, though she wasn't really taking anything in.

Faint splattering sounds came from the hospital room outside, the shards of liquid ice hissing as lightning continued to split the sky, like it had done all night. The harsh wind tugged at the trees, and small water droplets left thick trails as they rolled down the dark glass. The tears that ran down her bandaged cheeks left tracks too. A large boom suddenly echoed outside in the faraway mountains, and she couldn't help but feel the deep rumble of the clap in her bones...

And despite the sheer emotional agony she was feeling at that moment, she couldn't help but admire the sound of the beautiful melody that was a true thunderstorm.

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

_She's not responding, and he's scared--damn scared. Why did he ever tell her that the world was beautiful? He couldn't stomach the idea now. SasuHina. AU._

**Beautiful World.**

**A **.** NARUTO fanfiction for your entertainment.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**2: Guilty Beauty Love.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my sister, who turned 14 today, HAPPY BIRTHDAY IMOGEN!!**

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

Naruto Namikaze leaned forward in his chair, his lips centimetres from the girl's ear.

_Just a little bit closer, now..._

"You know," the young man breathed, finding himself rather amused when the cute brunette shivered, goosebumps rising along pale flesh, "as much as I enjoy seeing you, Mai-hime, I'm surprised you haven't gone and found yourself a boyfriend yet. Any man would be lucky to have you as his _koibito_..."

When the young girl fainted into the comfortable armchair Naruto frowned.

"Oh, crap. _Nii-chan!!_" The handsome blond wailed dramatically, instantly demanding attention from everybody else in the rather large music room, "Mai-san has fainted again!!"

Itachi Uchiha, adjusting his thick framed (that looked oh-so sexy on his handsome mug) glasses merely snorted in response, not bothering to look up from the clipboard he was currently scribbling into, "And what do we do when one of our customers faint, Naruto?"

The blond pouted. "Take them to the infirmary...?"

"Oh, goodie. The boy's brain isn't fucking retarded after all." came the baritone voice of Hidan, delighted gasps of shock escaping the painted lips of the girls surrounding the striking silver haired teen. "It's hard to fucking believe that you're in the top five of the entire grade, Namikaze."

Shooting the older teen a filthy look, the younger blond turned to the other girls sitting around him and gave them an apologetic look, his smile widening at the swooning noises they all suddenly made.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but I'll have to leave you all for today...I have to take Mai-san to the infirmary." The teen murmured, his scratchy voice husky.

The three girls all nodded quickly in acceptance, though the depression remained in their eyes.

Not wanting to hurt the girls, Naruto quickly added, "But if you ladies want some time with me at lunch tomorrow if you have some free time, come find me." He winked and the girls squealed in delight.

Easily gathering the dark haired girl into his arms, Naruto Namikaze made his way out of the Akatsuki Host Club's meeting room, throwing one last dazzling grin over his shoulder and laughing when a chorus of dreamy sighs echoed in his pierced ears.

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

"Shizune-neechan~!"

Entering Rinnegan Academy's Infirmary with the unconscious girl still bundled in his arms, Naruto's sky blue eyes scanned the empty room with a touch of annoyance, not spotting the cute school nurse anywhere. _Odd_, the young man thought, as Shizune always remained at school until after the Host Club had shut its doors for the day. Since the establishment of the Akatsuki Host Club three years earlier, the nurse's office had always been _extremely_ busy after hours, what with the girls working themselves up so much that they'd faint if they got too close to the clearly handsome boys who were so eager to entertain them--for money, of course.

"Damn it," the handsome blond muttered, "this is the part I hate the most about this gig... Mai-san you're the third girl this week to go an' faint on me...am I really that dazzling?"

Silence was the blond's answer.

The Akatsuki Host Club, founded by Madara "Tobi" Uchiha three years earlier was created when the handsome Uchiha had been low on cash and discovered a manga called "Ouran High School Host Club." The young man, instantly liking the idea of handsome boys entertaining girls for some instant cash thus gathered up a few of his drool-worthy friends and created the Akatsuki (as Tobi decided that "Red Dawn" sounded so much cooler than just plain "Rinnegan") Host Club, a club that within weeks was infamous throughout the schooling district and had raked in a _lot_ of money (due to the brilliance of one Itachi Uchiha, considered the Akatsuki's version of Kyouya Ootori both money and personality-wise) and even a website--or twenty.

The club grew so popular that Tobi had to acquire at least two new hosts a year--Naruto Namikaze and Gaara Sabaku being the two new additions that year. After three years in business, the Host Club was at its highest ever money intake, all due to the near-magical charm of Naruto, undoubtedly the most popular host yet. And with Naruto being so popular, occasions such as girls fainting when they got too close was common...which brought Naruto to his current situation.

"Maa, this is so troublesome..." he stated absentmindedly as he gently placed the unconscious brunette on one of the hospital beds, smiling slightly as he brushed a stray lock of chestnut brown hair from the girl's pretty face. "I guess I'd better wait until Shizune-neechan gets back from doing whatever she's been doing...I can't leave you here by yourself after school hours now can I, Mai-san?" The boy laughed when he once again got no response. "Well...let's see what Shizune-neechan's got to read...I'll get really bored otherwise..."

Walking over to the nurse's desk, the teen spotted what looked to be a cheesy romance novel and snickering quietly to himself, he made his way to the other pristine bed in the room, collapsing on it and began to read.

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

"Kakashi-kun," Hiruzen Sarutobi stated softly, "I think that you should be present when I give the students the news.." Aged brown eyes stared into coal ones of the student teacher Kakashi Hatake, the old man's expression sad upon seeing the look of grief on his ex-student's face.

"...I saw him just yesterday..." The silver haired man murmured, "Had him, Itachi and Naruto over for dinner just last week..."

Hiruzen sighed heavily, knowing just how the young man felt. "I realise that this is a lot to take in, Kakashi, but as a teacher I will tell you now that this will happen again. Students die prematurely, no matter how much you wish this weren't the case."

Kakashi lowered his head. "I understand, sir. It's not as if this has never happened to me before--"

Hiruzen nodded in realisation. "Ah...young Obito-kun, of course."

Kakashi nodded in response, his face pale. "Hmm, just like Obito." The silver haired man was quiet for a moment, his eyes flashing as if he were trapped in a sudden memory. "...Like _Him_," he couldn't bring himself to say his best friend's name again, "I've known the boy since he was small..."

"I know."

Kakashi ran a hand through his unruly silver locks blinking back the moisture built in his eyes before asking the wizened principal a question. "Will we call his closest friends in here first before telling the rest?"

Hiruzen nodded. "It's what we do every time."

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

She was grieving.

Even after all the teachers had gone home to wallow in silence Shizune had remained behind...she was still needed. At least until the Host Club had closed up shop for another day.

Tears streamed down the cheeks of the pretty young woman, the eyeliner she wore staining her cheeks black. She hoped, no, _prayed_ that no student had fainted while she was gone from the infirmary...she wanted none of the students to see her in such a state--she needed more time to gather her haywire thoughts. But, of course, fate just had to screw with her, for once she opened the door to her office her gaze locked with the sunny one of Naruto Namikaze.

Her blood ran cold.

"Oh! There you are, Shizune-neechan!" called the blond haired teen, instantly springing to his feet and flashing the startled woman a bright grin as he set a bright orange novel on her desk. "I've been waiting with Mai-san here--" he jerked a thumb toward the direction of the still-sleeping Mai, before blue eyes truly focused on the still weeping woman and they widened slightly. "S-Shizune-neechan...? What's wrong, Shizune-neechan?"

Attempting to school an even expression, Shizune managed a quiet chuckle.

_Naruto couldn't find out, not yet. _

It was not Shizune's place to say.

"O-Oh, I just stubbed my toe, Naruto-kun..." The woman replied softly, managing a weak smile. "It was quite painful."

Naruto looked unconvinced. "It hurt you so much that you look as if you've been crying for hours?"

Shizune frowned. "I'm fine, Namikaze-kun," the woman ignored the sudden flinch of the blond at the name change and instead moved to stand before the unconscious Mai, bringing a hand to the girl's warm forehead. "Another dizzy spell, Naruto-kun?"

"...Yeah..." the boy replied softly, glancing at the shaking older woman with concern.

Raising her head, Shizune graced the blond with a small smile. "You may as well go home now, Naruto-kun. Your whoring ways wont help me here right now...chances are when young Yamamoto-san wakes up and she sees you here she'll faint again."

Naruto let out a lilting laugh. "Whoring ways, Shizune-neechan? Surely you can come up with something better than that! And it's _entertaining_ ladies, Shizune-neechan, not whoring!"

The woman managed to smile. "Of course, you're an entertainer, not a prostitute." Her smile turned more genuine when she saw the blond's pleased grin, "Run along, Naruto-kun--I hope that I don't see you again soon."

Nodding, Naruto agreed. "Me neither--no offence, Shizune-neechan!"

"None taken." Shizune replied softly, "On your way, now."

The blond grinned again, giving the older woman a lazy salute. "Ossu! Good bye, Shizune-neechan!"

"Good bye..." The woman whispered as the blond shut the door, tears once more leaving tracks down her cheeks, while Naruto leant against the Infirmary door, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"Something's wrong..."

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

_**GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE - Tamaki Suou.**_

The Crime that is God, created me beautifully

I'm wrong to be reflected in your eyes

The punishment is that, I'm overfilled with love

Nevertheless, I'll still love you right?

Guilty Beauty Love

Open the door, take a step forward and welcome to the world of your dreams

I'll escort you, kneel and kiss your hand

Even a shy goddess, looked back at the Lucky Guy

Because I'll heal your tired heart

The Crime that is everything I touch falls in love

It's completely not your fault

The punishment is that I infinitely offer up love

Nevertheless you'll still touch me, right?

Guilty Beauty Love

The moon appearing at night is me and you, who embraces and burns, are the sun

We meet and it's so blindingly bright that shadows can't form

When I deliver a bouquet of Passion, Cutie Lady

Here, you're always a Heroine

The Crime that is God, created me beautifully

I'm wrong to be reflected in your eyes

The punishment is that, I'm overfilled with love

Nevertheless, I'll still love you right?

Guilty Beauty Love

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

A/N : And here is chapter two of Beautiful World.

I feel I should note now that each chapter title is represented by a song, this chapter being "Guilty Beauty Love", sung by Ouran High School Host Club's own Tamaki Suou~! (LOVE THAT MAN!! LOVE HIM LOVE HIM!)

The previous chapter entitled "Glass In The Trees" was sung by a band called Dead Poetic. Each chapter will have the song lyrics at the end of the chapter...hopefully you'll understand each chapter a little better with each song? In any case my fingers are crossed!!

_I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful little sister Imogen who turned 14 today...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIMMEH! This poor girl has had to listen to me rant and rave for years over Naruto...the least I could do is dedicate a chapter to her. ^^_

Until next time guys, please review!!


	3. Snakes On A Plane Bring It!

October 20

11:15 AM

To: ShadowKing - blinkkopia

From: burn_out - blinkkopia

RE: ITACHI.

Itachi,

I hate you.

I hate you so much.

A plane?

YOU'RE MAKING ME FLY ON A GODDAMN AEROPLANE!?!

What's next, you're gonna tell me that Naruto-dobe's the top of the class!?

As an older brother it is your JOB to make sure that your little brother is always safe. Thus, by sending me home on a flying mass of combustible material (i.e - an aeroplane), I am therefore NOT SAFE and therefore _YOU HAVE NOT DONE YOUR JOB PROPERLY_. And so as I am typing this at the airport (which amazingly has wireless internet, believe it or not), I am reliving my sixteen incredibly short years of life and wondering why I haven't ever attempted to murder you in your sleep.

Nevertheless, as it may be my last day on this green earth I leave to you my will:

- to the dobe, I leave my free ramen coupons for Ichiraku's that I got from him for my birthday. I know those would've been very difficult to hand over.

- to Sakura, I leave behind all my Fullmetal Alchemist manga (she'll need the love of Edward Elric to distract her after losing me.) and my photo albums so she can always remember this gorgeous face of mine.

- to Tou-chan, I leave the stash of porn hidden in my hollowed out Physics textbook. Sure, it was mostly Jiraiya-jiichan's in the first place, but that man doesn't need any more porn when he writes it himself--plus our poor Tou-chan needs to be happy every once in a while...

- to Kaka-niisan I leave that incriminating picture of him and Tenzou-san...blackmail's nothing when the blackmailer's dead after all. ...But maybe you could keep up the fun for me, onii-chan?

- to Tsunade-baachan, if my body isn't mangled beyond compare she can have my kidneys for her patients at the hospital...I know how rare it is to find decent organ donors these days.

- to Jiraiya-jiichan, I leave behind my Icha Icha transcript which is also attached to this file--he'll publish it for me someday. I know I had potential.

- and to you, dear big brother, I leave you jack. You don't deserve it, it's your fault I'm about to die. (But then again I'm leaving you that picture of Kakashi and Tenzou...and that's pretty good dirt!)

Oh, and can you do one more thing for me?

Make sure that my collection of Ghost Hunt (And for the last time : YES I KNOW GHOST HUNT IS SHOUJO MANGA! I DON'T CARE!!) is burned with me?

I don't want some asshole putting their slimy fingers all over them.

- Sasuke.

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

_She's not responding, and he's scared--damn scared. Why did he ever tell her that the world was beautiful? He couldn't stomach the idea now. SasuHina. AU._

**Beautiful World.**

**A **.** NARUTO fanfiction for your entertainment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO, or any of the characters from the show/manga. If I did, I wouldn't need to keep coming up with new disclaimers. I could write, 'MINE!!' instead.**

**3. Snakes On A Plane (Bring It!)**

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

Sasuke Uchiha hated aeroplanes with every fibre of his deliciously handsome being.

There weren't many things that the sixteen year old did dislike, but planes were certainly one of them.

The entire time the young Uchiha was on the plane flying home to Rinnegan his fingernails were deeply imbedded into the dark leather of his seat, glittering onyx orbs cloudy with anxiety. Music blaring loudly in his ears and his favourite manga (Ghost Hunt) clutched in his slightly trembling hands, the boy did anything and everything he could to distract himself from his terrifying thoughts; The idea of the aeroplane suddenly running out of fuel and ending up sinking at the bottom of the ocean, the plane spontaneously combusting with him inside, there suddenly being thousands of snakes on the plane like in that movie the famous actor/rapper Killerbee starred in (though that particular movie was considered one of his flops it inspired a truly epic quote: _"That is it! I have _had it_ with these motherfucking _snakes_ on this motherfucking _plane_!"_), the in-flight dinner being undercooked...morbid thoughts such as these horrified him.

_'I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright.'_ Was all that rung through the dark haired boy's head, _'I'm gonna kill Itachi when I get out of this, I'm gonna kill him.'_

While Sasuke's worst nightmares weren't realised that day (though his dinner of mash potatoes and slab of meat was slightly overcooked), when the plane had landed and he ended up in the strong embrace of his big brother Itachi he'd forgotten his earlier resentment...especially when he saw Itachi's face.

"...What's wrong, nii-san?"

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

He stood before the grave of his old friend, dark eyes narrowed as he kneeled down to brush his fingertips across the kanji on the tombstone: _Kiba Inuzuka_. Lighting the incense he brought beside the black marble, Sasuke clenched his fist tightly, his fingernails nearly cutting the palms of his hands.

"Goddammit…" the younger Uchiha whispered, just as a gentle breeze tugged at his hair, "Not you too, man."

Sudden movement drew Sasuke's attention, and turning to face the sound, dark eyes locked with that of a beautiful young woman, the girl apparently startled to see someone at Kiba's gravesite (though Sasuke could understand how the girl was feeling, what with it being only six in the morning).

She had long indigo coloured hair that swayed at her waist and was cut princess-style, the thick fringe ending just above her odd pearl coloured eyes. The girl was dressed in a white off-the-shoulder dress, the flowing skirt ended well above the knees had a delicate lace pattern along the edges and the dress had a deep v-neck. And while the girl certainly had a generous cleavage, Sasuke's eyes were instead brought to her throat, where a black ribbon choker with a pendant in the shape of a golden music note gleamed proudly...

The young girl, who looked about Sasuke's own age stared at the Uchiha for a moment, before bowing in greeting. Sasuke nodded in reply. "I-I didn't expect anybody to venture here so early to visit Kiba-kun..." she whispered, Sasuke straining his ears to hear the pretty girl speak. "It's still all misty."

And the girl was right, for a thick haze of mist swallowed up the two, making it difficult to see at all. Sasuke smiled slightly just as a sudden breeze picked up the sakura petals from the ground and lifted them into the air, the cold breeze forcing Sasuke to draw his jacket around him a little tighter in an attempt to keep the cold out. He briefly wondered why the girl hadn't brought a jacket...he knew that the outfit she was wearing clearly wasn't meant for such chilly weather... He however didn't want to say anything--he knew it wasn't his place to do so.

"Who were you to Kiba-kun...?" She suddenly asked, her voice still rather soft. "I've never met you before..."

Sasuke smiled briefly, a vision of a seven year old Kiba with no front teeth screaming a _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!'_ at him. He laughed a little on the inside. "...An old friend..." he replied eventually, his smile soon slipping.

She seemed to accept this statement and nodded quickly, her small hands clenching the bouquet in her arms a touch tighter.

"I see. Tomodachi-san," Dark eyes rose to the girl's face, which he suddenly realised were covered in faint scratches, "you don't mind if I p-pray, do you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, his mouth dropping in surprise. "You came to visit," he mumbled, "don't do what you wouldn't normally do on account of my presence...I need to be going now anyway--"

"Chotto matte!" She cried, eyes wide, "Please wait! You're here for Kiba-kun, please don't leave because I arrived, Tomodachi-san....i-it wouldn't be fair to h-him..." Tears filled pearl eyes and the Uchiha felt his heart clench painfully in his chest.

"A-Alright..."

The girl smiled weakly and bowed quickly in response, her eyes shining with a mixture of relief and depression. "T-thank you for lighting the incense...I forgot to bring some for him when I walked here this morning...so I thought that these flowers I bought on the way would be good instead." Sasuke watched as the girl set the flowers (white lilies) she brought atop the black marble, before bowing in prayer. Sasuke felt the intruder as he watched the tears slide down the girl's cheeks and stain her skirt dark, the Uchiha too bowing his head once more as a quiet sob escaped the girl's throat.

The two were silent for several minutes more after this, the girl attempting to regain her composure while Sasuke lost himself in memories of better times, the last time Sasuke had seen Kiba alive...

_"Oi Sasuke, screw packing for a few hours and come play 'Ninja' with us!" Fourteen year old Kiba Inuzuka flew into Sasuke's bedroom, Naruto Namikaze right behind him, both with identical wide grins on their faces._

_Sasuke snorted as he threw a pair of boxers into the suitcase. "You guys wanna play 'Ninja'? What're you, five?"_

_"Didn't you hear us when we said 'for old time's sake'! Everybody's at Naruto Field waiting for you! Lee, Shino, Sakura, Tenten, the Sabakus, Ino, Chouji and even Shikamaru--you gotta be there! Plus we play it every year you smug bastard, we have to play one last game at least before you go, right Narutard?!" Kiba laughed and ducked under the angry fist Naruto suddenly threw his way, hiding behind the grinning Sasuke who flicked his blond friend on the forehead._

_"Oi! Sasuke-teme, you're supposed to be backing me up here!! We're family!!" The blond wailed dramatically, tears filling his eyes while Kiba's laughs grew louder._

_"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke smirked at his blond friend's scandalised expression, "Let's go."_

Sasuke's smile widened at the memory, remembering how Naruto (with the help of Sakura) had ultimately beaten the crap out of Kiba for the lewd comment he had made about Sakura Haruno's ass after he'd grabbed it by "accident", Rock Lee breaking Shino's orange glasses and the boy trying to kill the other for it, Shikamaru Nara falling out of a tree and dislocating his shoulder after deciding to take a nap and Temari and Kankurou Sabaku's epic screaming match--ending in a draw when the youngest of the triplets Gaara punched Kankurou in the face to shut the loud brunette up...all in all it was a memorable day. A day Sasuke was proud to say was the last with his best friends. To think that that was two years ago....

"My name is Hinata."

The girl's quiet voice broke the Uchiha out of his memories and he turned to face the girl he now knew as Hinata, a small smile on his face as he gave her his own name. "Sasuke."

Hinata bowed deeply and Sasuke returned it. "I-I must be going...it was nice to meet you, Sasuke-san."

"Ditto, Hinata-san."

The girl nodded once more before turning and walking into the mist...the last thing Sasuke saw of the young woman was the swish of her hair before she disappeared behind another tombstone.

Sasuke turned to Kiba's stone, that same small smile illuminating his features. "I wonder where you met such a hot girl, mate?" He asked the stone humorously, his dark eyes dancing, "The Kiba I knew was absolutely terrible with girls...did Sakura and the others help you out a bit, eh?" Sasuke laughed weakly, a rich, velvety sound.

Silence was Sasuke's answer, and the young man roughly brought up his arm to meet his wet eyes.

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

**Snakes On A Plane (Bring It!) - Cobra Starship**

[Samuel L. Jackson:]

"That is it!

I have had it with these motherfucking snakes

on this motherfucking plane!"

Times are strange

We got a free upgrade for

snakes on a plane.

Fuck 'em, I don't care.

Bought the cheap champagne,

we're going down in flames, hey.

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it.

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it.

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it.

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it.

So kiss me goodbye.

Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive.

So kiss me goodbye.

I can see the venom in their eyes.

Goodbye.

It's time to fly,

to make the skies align

with the serpentine

lounging in their suits and ties.

Watch the horse parade

for the price of fame, hey.

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it.

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it.

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it.

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it.

So kiss me goodbye.

Honey I'm gonna make it out alive

So kiss me goodbye.

I can see the venom in their eyes

So kiss me goodbye.

Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive

So kiss me goodbye.

I can see the venom in their eyes

Goodbye.

Ladies and gentlemen

These snakes are slitherin'

with dollar signs in they eyes

with tongues so reptilian

This industry's venomous

with cold-blooded sentiment

No need for nervousness

It's just a little turbulence.

So kiss me goodbye.

Honey I'm make it out alive

So kiss me goodbye.

I can see the venom in their eyes

So kiss me goodbye.

Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive

So kiss me goodbye.

I can see the venom in their eyes

Goodbye.

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it.

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring.

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it.

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it.

We seem to be losing altitude

at an alarming pace

From Midtown to downtown

Snakes on a blog

I suggest you grab your ankles

and kiss your ass goodbye.

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

_A/N: So now you guys know who didn't make it: poor Kiba-chan. And what of Shino, do you all ask?? Haha, you'll just have to wait and see._

_Well you guys, looks like I've finally updated!! Sorry for taking so long, but I've been busy with the real world (I have officially graduated high school and now have a job!!) and I hate to admit that updates will be pretty sporadic from now on...forgive me. ::bows::_

_But yes, I hope this sates you all for the time being, so until next time!!_


	4. Awake Without You

Stars.

They were scattered across his bedroom ceiling; the glow-in-the-dark stickers were the first thing Naruto Namikaze saw when he opened his bleary eyes that morning, and a small smile tugged at his lips.

_'But I can't sleep in the dark!! I'm scared!'_

Naruto's smile grew wider at the memory that was close to being thirteen years old, remembering that the small child who had told his late mother this once was finally back under his roof again...he was back home. ...If only for a little while. The reason why he had said it years ago suddenly dampened his thoughts, and Naruto slowly sat up, bright orange bed sheets pooling in his lap. Rubbing a hand across his eyes, Naruto leaned over his bed guard rail to look for his handsome roommate, but when he found nothing but neatly-made bed sheets fear filled him.

"Sasuke...?"

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

_She's not responding, and he's scared--damn scared. Why did he ever tell her that the world was beautiful? He couldn't stomach the idea now. SasuHina. AU._

**Beautiful World.**

**A **showmethestars** NARUTO fanfiction for your entertainment.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't bother.**

**4. Awake Without You**

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

"Yes Tou-chan," Sasuke replied blandly into his mobile phone, grinning when he heard Naruto's screams of indignation and Itachi's snorts of derision behind Minato Namikaze's cheerful voice on the other end of the line, "I wont leave home again at six in the morning without alerting Naruto, I know."

_"And?"_ Minato's baritone voice chided gently, though Sasuke could tell that his father was grinning on the other end of the phone...and the sudden sound of Naruto's shriek: _"Baa-chan! Ero-jii! Ohayou!!"_ caused Sasuke to push the phone an arms length away momentarily, ears ringing.

"And I'll grab us some Ichiraku's for breakfast...--Oi, Baa-chan wont let me do that!"

Minato snorted. _"Mama can complain all she likes,"_ he replied airily, _"but it'll be five on one. She's our guest, so she eats what we damn well give her~!"_

"But--!"

_"Sasuke, we are a house of men. Of _Men_ do you hear me!? No buts, kiddo, get us our goddamn ramen and make it snappy!"_ Sasuke sighed when Minato hung up on him, running a hand through his dark hair before slipping the phone into his jean pocket. "Looks like I'm off to Ichiraku's then..." Head bowed, the young man glanced once more at the other graves he'd come to visit, smiling sheepishly. "Man, what would those idiots do if they weren't open twenty-four hours a day, huh?" He laughed weakly. "Well...it looks like I gotta leave now... You know what Tou-chan's like when it comes to ramen in the morning, ne Kaa-chan? Otou-sama?"

The graves of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha said nothing, not that he expected them to. The dead don't speak, after all. "Well, I'll come and visit you both again soon...bye." Smiling faintly, he turned and left the Uchiha section of the cemetery, bringing a cold hand behind him to close the squealing gate shut.

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

"'Nata...?" Neji Hyuuga mumbled tiredly as he felt a sudden shift on his large bed, smiling weakly as he felt cold arms wrap around his torso. He saw her pale eyes glowing slightly as they peered into his face in the darkened room. "Ohayo." The older of the Hyuuga Twins stated softly, rumpling his sister's hair with a large hand.

Hinata smiled, swatting her brother's hand away. "Ohayo, niisan."

Yawning, the male Hyuuga grinned, fully awake now. "So what brings you to my humble abode, sister dearest? Normally you pop in a little later for my wake-up call..." the boy glanced at the fluorescent clock beaming the time for Neji on his wall, frowning slightly. 6:45. "School doesn't start till 8:30..."

"...I went to visit Kiba-kun this morning." Hinata chose to ignore Neji's flinch at the mention of his deceased friend, "And when I arrived there was another boy there. H-he claimed to be an old friend of K-Kiba's, but I never met him before...h-he looked very much like Itachi-sempai."

"Itachi-sempai?" Neji asked, peering at his sister. "...I think that Naruto said that Itachi had a brother once...the guy was offered a scholarship at some fancy school...um, some school in Sharingan...? ...But I am not sure on that, so don't quote me. There are a few Uchiha here in Rinnegan, they've been here a lot longer than we have after all. We couldn't have possibly met them all..."

"Oh..." Hinata breathed, "Whoever he is, he's very kind..."

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

"Sasuke!!"

Sasuke had barely managed to set the bowls of liquid gold (i.e - the ramen) on the kitchen table before he was almost knocked to the floor by a laughing Naruto Namikaze; The blond boy wrapping strong arms around the younger Uchiha's midsection and squeezing it tightly for a moment--only for the blond to realise what he was doing and then he slammed a fist into Sasuke's arm, glaring hatefully.

"You bastard, don't you _dare_ leave without telling me again, you got it!?" He snarled viciously, bright eyes glittering dangerously as they tried to hold back tears.

Sasuke's own eyes widened in surprise, never seeing the ever-cheerful Naruto act in such a manner. "...I wont."

Naruto's frown turned thin and he nodded sharply once, before snatching a bowl from the table and making his way into the lounge room, not looking back at Sasuke once.

"...What the Hell was that...?" Sasuke asked the group sitting at the table, not at all surprised when it was Minato who spoke.

"Kiba's death has affected him in more ways than one." He stated calmly, blue eyes meeting black. "He has become fiercely protective of his friends--not that he wasn't before." Minato added hastily upon seeing Sasuke's wry grin and Jiraiya's snort. "He worries."

"The day Naruto was told the news of Kiba's death Kakashi was meant to come over for dinner," Itachi suddenly spoke, drawing his younger brother's attention instantly. "And you know how Kakashi is..."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm guessing he was late?"

Tsunade snorted. "The idiot didn't show up and Naruto freaked out." Tsunade's expression turned tormented, and she rose to her feet to grab the food Sasuke had brought with him. "Minato-chan called me and I had to rush over from the hospital to sedate him so he would calm down."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"So yeah, the kid's been pretty nervous lately," Jiraiya stated calmly before digging into the miso ramen his wife had set before him with a sad smile. "I think he'll be even more protective with you, Sasuke, you know how protective he was with you even before Kiba died..."

Sasuke nodded silently. "...I should go talk to him...--"

_"Don't."_ Minato retorted sharply, bright eyes piercing. "It just makes him feel worse. Sit down and eat breakfast with us."

"Hmph, like you could call this _slop_ breakfast," Tsunade snapped at her son, amber eyes glaring. "Kushina-chan would be rolling in her grave if she saw you feeding her sons this for breakfast--"

Minato laughed, "This is _Kushina_ you're talking about, Mama! She lived off ramen the entire time she was in university. _And don't you dare call ramen slop!_"

"I'll call it whatever the Hell I like, you little ingrate, or do you forget the woman who carried you around for nine months and has raised you ever since to this day!?" Tsunade shouted, slamming a fist onto the table and causing Jiraiya to shriek in pain when his ramen spilt all over his clothes, the white haired man then crying curses as Tsunade switched her anger onto him.

Sasuke and Itachi meanwhile both glanced at each other, sighed, before digging into their own liquid breakfasts.

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

_"Look who it is!"_

_"It's Hinata-san...!!"_

_"She's back...Hinata-sempai's back..."_

_"No way, Hinata-san's back so soon after Kiba-kun's...--"_

_"Shh!! Don't talk about that!"_

Hinata ignored her fellow students' mutterings as she made her way inside the school's white stone gates, swallowing thickly as she glanced up at the white building.

"...I don't think I can do this..." The Hyuuga whispered, eyes sparkling with unshed tears, "...I'm not ready...Neji-nii...." Hinata glanced at her older twin, noticing the slight frown that marred his handsome features.

Though Neji was her twin brother, Hinata couldn't deny that Neji was an attractive looking young man.

Hikaru (or Neji as he preferred to be called) Hyuuga stood tall at six foot one, his long chestnut brown hair was tied in a loose ponytail and the young man had a cold edge to his pearl coloured eyes. Neji was in class 2A, and wore the uniform's plain white button-up t-shirt with the Rinnegan logo stitched on the sleeves in black and the customary red slacks. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone to reveal a black band t-shirt of some sort and the teen's crimson tie was tied loosely around his neck and had several badges adorning it, indicating the numerous school clubs he was a member of. The small black pin that stood out the most however marked him as the Vice President of the Martial Arts club, a club that Hinata was also a member of. Black bag slung over his shoulder, Neji was dubbed one of the hottest boys outside the Akatsuki Host Club and had many girls (and the occasional boy) vie for his attention...not that he was really all that interested.

Martial Arts and business was the eldest Hyuuga boy's passion.

Hinata, meanwhile, believed the only thing she had physically in common with her brother was her eye colour...everything else about her was different. Instead of having long brown hair, Hinata's was a dark indigo and was cut in a princess-style, with the thick fringe ending just above her eyebrows and swayed at her waist when her hair was down. Hinata was shorter than her brother and while the heiress was not fat, the young woman was well endowed and curvy in all the right places. Her red pleated skirt (which started above the hip) was cut well above the knee and the heiress wore her white blouse tucked into it, as did most girls who attended the Academy. The heiress wore black socks that ended well above the knee and her red Converse shoes were covered in random scribblings by her friends in black and gold permanent marker. Around her throat was a black ribbon choker with a pendant in the shape of a golden music note...Hinata's most prized possession.

"...'Nata...you knew you'd have to come back sometime..." Neji murmured softly, his eyes softening as Hinata suddenly gripped his hand tightly, her long nails digging into his palm. "I would prefer you wait just a little bit longer, but it is your decision. You said you wanted to go back today, and so you will. It's going to be alright, 'Nata...I promise..."

_"H-Hinata...everything's g-gonna be a-alright, I p-promise!"_

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Hinata whispered, bringing up her hand to rub at her suddenly wet eyes.

Neji bit his lip to prevent himself for commenting on his twin's sudden tear fit, only to think better of the situation and kept his mouth shut. He knew his sister better than anybody in the world and knew that she _hated_ anybody getting worried over her...though Neji really couldn't help it, his baby sister was always on his mind.

"Come on...we should head to class..." Neji gripped his sister's hand tighter and made his way toward the school building, shooting his famous Hyuuga Glare at anybody who looked his way..._especially_ anybody who took a secondary glance at his twin.

Upon entering the large white building everything in Hinata's world seemed to stop for a minute--before suddenly going into fast forward. The late students wandering the halls all stopped and stared at the Hyuuga twins as they made their way to the large stone staircase that led them to the second floor of the Rinnegan Academy.

While Rinnegan was undoubtedly a public school, it was filled with a diverse range of talented individuals and even children from wealthy families (Hinata's family the Hyuuga being the richest of them all, followed by the Sabaku and Namikaze families) attended the well-respected Academy without problems--Rinnegan being considered one of the best public schools in the country. However, despite Rinnegan's many talented students, it was after all a regular school...gossip travelled fast.

_"Come on you lazy bastards, hundred more and then we'll be done!"_ A familiar, obnoxious voice barked from the classroom located at the end of the hall as the siblings reached the top of the stairs. Hinata knew this young man's voice quite well and wondered for the millionth time why she had voted him as her class president. _"I'm going there to visit this afternoon so I expect to have the whole thousand or I'm gonna beat on somebody!"_

_Oh, that was why._

Naruto Namikaze cared about everything and everyone in his own roundabout way. He was the perfect one for the job.

"Can't that idiot _ever_ shut up...?" Neji muttered under his breath, a small smile lighting his features. "Such a drama queen."

"...But that's why you can't help but love him, Aniki.." Hinata replied softly. "He has the ability to make even a person like you smile. It's a gift."

Neji snorted, dropping his sister's hand. "Sure...the idiot has a gift all right."

"Aa, you shouldn't mock one of the brightest of the year, Neji-nii." Hinata responded gently, a small smile creeping onto her features. "Don't forget about the time he beat you in that oral presentation two months ago..."

"It's not like he'll let me forget, either." Neji spat harshly, though he was inwardly thanking the blond for making his beloved sister smile.

_He hadn't seen her do that in a while..._

Resting an arm on the guard rail of the staircase, Neji watched Hinata closely, worry clouding his features.

_Was it right for her to go back to school so soon after the accident? _

Neji wasn't sure.

_Yes, she had to._ Hinata couldn't live in her room forever...Neji couldn't let her wither away to nothing.

What kind of big brother would he be if he let that happen?

_The worst in the world._

"Are you ready, Hinata?" Neji asked gently, smiling gently at his twin. "..Do you want me to walk in with you?" He asked this hesitantly, not really sure.

Identical eyes locked as the two stared at each other, Hinata to break the connection by the sudden shake of her head.

"I-I'll be all right, Neji..." The Hyuuga girl winced as her voice cracked and the girl made tentative steps as she made her way toward her classroom, pausing momentarily before opening the door.

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

**Awake Without You - In Fiction**

As the stars in the night slowly fade

into the light of today

is the world that I left yet to wake?

As the fuel burns away my mistakes

so did I overreact again?

Over and over again

did my words lose impact on you?

'Coz Somehow they do..

And the best you can do is delay

the moment I walk out

you always knew how

So you can call it a test

But you'd stay

And now the four letter failure's in vain

But I'm not here to cover up your mistakes

And your tears can't erase what you've said

So you should just try and get some rest

Because tomorrow could be just as bad

I close my eyes and whisper

"I'm through"

But somehow you knew..

That the best you could do is delay

The moment I walk out

You always knew how X2

So as the stars in the night slowly fade

Into the light of today

From the world that I left,

From this day,

I'll wake without you.

And the best you can do is delay

The moment I walk out

You always knew how

That the best you can do is delay

The moment I walk out

You always knew how, how.

We all fall down.

Cos the best you could do is delay,

The moment I walk out.

You always knew how.

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

A/N : And here we have chapter 4--not too bad in the updates, ne?

Maa, as for chapter 5, I've already rewritten it twice and I'm not liking what I've written, but I should have it done before the end of the year, I promise!!

So until then, thanks for reading and please review!!


	5. Resignation

"Back home not even a day and you're planning on going back to school Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke grinned up at the lanky silver haired man, nodding once. "Of course, Kaka-niisan--wait, we're at school now _Kakashi-sensei_, do you expect anything less?"

Kakashi Hatake smiled widely at the young man he considered one of his three little brothers, bringing a large hand to ruffle the boy's raven locks. "No, not really. I still can't believe you left Sharingan...not even Itachi was offered a spot in such a great school!"

Sasuke smirked momentarily, before a sad smile replaced his features. "Well I hadn't actually left until this morning...I was only back here for a break while my class went on camp to Mokuton for two weeks--way too expensive for a guy like me to go to anyway and I wasn't asking Tou-chan for any more money, despite the protests of Sai and them." Sasuke grinned. "They even offered to pay for me, not that I could ever accept something like that from them, friends or not. In any case though I think I'm needed here for a while...Sharingan can either understand that or shove it. That's what I told them over the phone anyway."

Kakashi smiled at the boy proudly, rumpling the boy's already messy locks once more and causing the younger boy to glare in annoyance. "I'm proud of you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's expression twisted from annoyance into a smile, and he nodded. "Of course you are, why wouldn't you be?"

"Come on, I'll take you to your classroom. I'm sure your new classmates will certainly be surprised to see your mug." Kakashi grinned and Sasuke merely smirked in response. "Should be entertaining, no?"

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

_She's not responding, and he's scared--damn scared. Why did he ever tell her that the world was beautiful? He couldn't stomach the idea now. SasuHina. AU._

**Beautiful World.**

**A **.** NARUTO fanfiction for your entertainment.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't bother.**

**5. Resignation.**

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

The class reunion was something memorable.

Naruto Namikaze was the first to see the Hyuuga twins when they appeared in the classroom, almost toppling off the table he was standing on in his surprise to see the Hyuuga heirs. The shockingly orange (the blond heartthrob's favourite colour) cardboard megaphone that had his name scrawled on it in large, sloppy kanji he had been holding slipped from his hands and knocked the green apple that sat charmingly on the desk to the wooden floor. The whole class noticed the two's reappearance by then and both Hinata and Neji were trapped in tight bear hugs, the class chattering loudly in their joy to see the duo...though the sorrow could still be seen in their eyes.

Hinata had accepted her classmates condolences with a nod and a slight smile, though her eyes remained noticeably dry. The last to hug the girl was Hinata's best female friend, the pretty pinkette Sakura Haruno and the class representative Naruto Namikaze--the two Hinata knew were taking the loss just that little bit harder than everybody else. Sakura, because Kiba was like an annoying little brother and she had grown up next door to him her entire life and Naruto for the same reason...though Naruto had lived across the street.

The two seemed to be taking the death badly from what Hinata could see, though the raven haired girl hadn't seen or spoken to the normally bright duo since her boyfriend's funeral.

Naruto had been asked to speak in place of Shino at Kiba's funeral and the blond had spoken admirably, though the handsome blond had broken down by the end. Sakura meanwhile had been by Hinata's side for the duration of the funeral, her fingers laced with Hinata's the entire time...though she had kept her distance when Hinata had placed her lily for Kiba on the open coffin. They looked tired. Naruto appeared both anxious and overjoyed when he threw his arms around the smaller girl, mumbling words of sorrow and promise in Hinata's ears, while Sakura had to very nearly be pulled off, the beryl-eyed girl not wanting to let go.

It wasn't until Naruto let go did Hinata notice the hundreds of brightly coloured origami cranes scattered throughout the room, strings of them draped across chairs, others hanging from the windows while some sat on desks ready to be strung up. Purple eyes widened in surprise at the odd sight, and the slight sigh of the class representative caught the girl's attention.

"For Shino." He stated, husky voice soft. "Lee suggested it. Apparently if you make a thousand of 'em you can make a wish come true."

"They're all so brightly coloured," the heiress stated softly as her fingertips brushed against a bold red crane, tears suddenly filling her eyes.

_Kiba adored the colour red..._

"I was planning on visiting him this afternoon." Naruto interrupted her thoughts. "W-we've been making them since the f-funeral..." the blond suddenly swallowed thickly, "I-in our spare periods and stuff. But yeah, we're about fifty off the thousand right now and seeing as its our spare period I thought we'd try and get them all done..."

Hinata nodded blankly, still mesmerised by the tiny crane that she cradled gently in her palm.

"Thank you..." She breathed, looking up into glaucous blue eyes.

Naruto smiled. "Anything for Shino."

"I'll help out." Hinata suddenly stated, "I always did love folding cranes as a child."

Smiling slightly in response, Naruto handed over some origami paper before wandering back to the teacher's desk. "Glad to hear it, Hinata-chan." Raising his voice, the handsome blond suddenly shouted, "TIME TO GET TO WORK, EVERYONE!! WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!!"

Nodding quickly, the students scrambled back to their desks and continued folding the simple paper birds, a small smile tugging at Naruto's lips along the way.

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

The class continued to fold the cranes in silence for ten more minutes more--only to be interrupted when a familiar silver haired teen popped his head into the room.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" greeted the class cheerfully, grinning at their favourite student teacher as he slipped into the room. "Ohayo gozaimasu, sensei!!" Rising from their seats they bowed respectfully.

"What're you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Ino Yamanaka flirtatiously, battering her eyelashes along with a sudden flip of her silky blond tresses.

The young man grinned at the girl he had known since childhood: actually, he'd known most of class 2A since they were about five--some younger. Watching the girl he remembered at four wetting herself after Naruto had scared her attempt to flirt always had such humorous results--not that Kakashi would ever date her anyway, student teacher rules applied even to the young student teacher. That, and he was absolutely terrified of the young Yamanaka's father. Inoichi Yamanaka was not someone to be trifled with.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei," drawled Shikamaru Nara, the ponytailed haired boy leaning back on his chair a little. "What're you here for? This is a free period."

Kakashi's grin grew wider, the silver haired man noting with a inward smirk at the sudden flushing of the girls' cheeks. He still had it. "Actually Shikamaru-kun I'm here on official business," he replied cooly, "it appears we have a new transfer student."

Sakura's eyes popped out of her head. "What kind of person transfers schools in the middle of a semester!?" she breathed, "It's educational suicide!"

"And how come I didn't know about this?" Naruto demanded, jumping off the desk he was sitting on once more. "I'm always informed when a student's about to be transferred into this class!"

Kakashi grinned mockingly. "And I suppose that as class representative you must know everything, ne, Naruto-chan?"

A dark blush tinted Naruto's puffed cheeks and the cornflower-eyed boy snorted. "Nothing wrong with being prepared, aniki--" He suddenly looked distressed. "Kaka-sensei," he added hastily, "Kakashi-sensei."

"Maa, maa, it's alright, Naruto." The silver haired man laughed reassuringly, placing a large hand on the boy's head. "Anyway, to answer your statement, Sakura-chan, I have no doubt that the student in question will be able to catch up to the class work no problem." Kakashi suddenly raised his voice. "You can come in, now."

The handsome young man that Hinata instantly recognised as the boy from the cemetery that morning, Sasuke, walked into the classroom and when their eyes locked momentarily Hinata's breath caught in her throat.

Sasuke smiled.

"Class of 2A, this is your new classmate--"

A rich, baritone voice interrupted Kakashi's introduction and several girls swooned when Sasuke sent them all a smile. "Sasuke." His name rolled off his tongue. "Sasuke Uchiha."

The class was in a state of stunned silence for a moment--only for it to be broken by the sudden squeal of the pink haired princess as she slammed into Sasuke's midsection, sobbing her eyes out while Sasuke rested a large palm on the girl's tousled pink tresses.

"S-Sasuke-kun!! You're back! You're finally back!"

"You're still annoying, you know." The transfer student replied calmly, smirking at the tear streaked face of one of his best friends while she managed a weak smile.

"I-I know, I know," Sakura choked as she pulled away, moving back to let more of Sasuke's old friends greet the still-smirking Uchiha and laughing when Naruto Namikaze caught Sasuke in a tight hug too.

Having remained at her desk staring at the smiling Sasuke in slight surprise, Hinata let out a startled squeak when a familiar pressure rested itself on her head; Neji's regal voice was soft when he spoke. "Uchiha-san has caused quite the uproar for the class, don't you think 'Nata?" The older twin suddenly winced in sympathy when his best friend Rock Lee let out a girlish squeal--throwing his arms around an exasperated looking Sasuke and shouting words of jubilance and YOUTH!!. "Oh, I don't pity that," he murmured as Lee pumped a fist cheerfully, "better him than me."

Hinata giggled softly, reaching up to pat her brother's hand. "He's the boy from this morning, aniki." She suddenly whispered. "Sasuke-san. He's really very nice."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Now that you mention it he _does_ look like Itachi-sempai..." He smiled. "Shall we introduce ourselves, 'Nata?" The familar pressure on Hinata's head was removed and the girl reached out and grabbed her brother's hand, rising to her feet and making her way over to the large crowd gathered at the blackboard, pausing when Sasuke broke through the crowd and stopped before the Hyuuga twins.

He smiled at Hinata. "Hinata-san." He greeted smoothly, "I'd say it's been a while, but then I'd be lying."

Hinata nodded with a ghost of a smile. "Likewise, Sasuke-san."

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

"And so I pretty much demanded that Naruto was to go home with Itachi to rest up a little while I came and gave you these cranes from the class. They make this dull hellhole so much brighter...if you were awake you'd agree with me."

Hinata paused in the open doorway of the hospital room, painted hand resting against the white wood as she stared at the young man talking to the boy apparently sleeping in the pristine hospital bed. Apparently being the key word. Shino Aburame had been in a coma for a little over a month now, having not awoken since the car accident that had claimed the life of his best friend and had almost killed himself and Hinata. The doctors were beginning to worry about the handsome young man, comas rarely lasted more than five weeks and Shino was close to pushing it, but there had been cases before of people in comas waking up after several years of being unconscious, not mere weeks. Though Hinata had never breathed her thoughts aloud she couldn't help but think that Shino remained asleep for a reason, and if given the chance she knew she would've done the same.

"Can you believe that it's been two years already, man? The years have just flown by, haven't they?" He smiled weakly, "While some things are the same everything is so different, too." Sasuke draped another string of origami birds along the Aburame's bedpost lazily, turning back to grin at the sleeping boy. "I still can't believe you guys elected _Naruto_ as your class president. I mean, come on, Naruto?? This was the kid who thought ramen was one of the five main food groups and that you'd die of cooties poisoning if you kissed a girl." he laughed shortly, before a sad smile crept onto his handsome features. "...You need to wake up, you know. Everybody's so worried about you..." The boy snorted, running a hand through his inky locks. "Fuck, I'm sounding like such a girl right now, Shin. You'd be proud. And Kiba would've laughed. He would've laughed so hard..."

Hearing this Hinata brought up a hand to rub at her eyes, choking back a sob as she quickly escaped down the hall--not knowing that Sasuke had heard her and turned around to see her flee the room. Knowing once again that it wasn't his place to say anything, Sasuke sighed aloud.

"Dammit."

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

**Resignation - In Fiction**

This town is empty in the fullest ways

Its been a while but now I'm back and nothing's changed

Even how we were

(And I was)

Kinda hoping that I'd find you there

Was kinda hoping that the smoke had finally cleared

But the fire still burns strong

And we fell harder again

Giving away to time

Like they said

And like they said

Over again

You'd give it away in time

And you did, and you did

This confrontation

Sees us parting ways

We built a structure out of lies and set it sail

And wonder why it sank

And we fell harder again

Giving away to time

Like they said

And like they said

Over again

You'd give it away in time

And you did, and you did

It's too dark

I think I'm lost now

I thought you'd seen this coming

It's too far

I think I'll stop now

I thought you'd seen this coming

And we fell harder again

Giving away to time

Like they said

And like they said

Over again

You'd give it away in time

And you did, and you did

And I regret over again

You told me you'd change this time

And never quit

But you did

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]

A/N : I think I missed the promised deadline by a few days...but this chapter really was a bugger to write and while I don't like it much (well, I like some but not all of it, lol) but I thought I'd post it anyway so you guys don't have to keep on waiting...I'm so sorry about that, please forgive me!!

But yes, so you now know the fate of the driver in the tragic car accident...poor Shino-kun, ne? I'll state this now so I don't receive any backlash later, but I don't really know how comas are supposed to work--they're pretty complicated things. So if I'm wrong, yeah, my research isn't that great.

And this chapter is also an _In Fiction_ inspired one...you'll likely find in the future that In Fiction will take up most of the chapter titles...but hey, they're a good band!!

But yes, I'm really sorry about the long wait, I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can!!

Ja matta, minna~!


	6. Sakura Kiss

Sasuke was not pleased.

As soon as class had ended for the day Naruto had dashed off out the door straight afterward yelling something about club duties and telling Sasuke to head home alone. Normally Sasuke would do just that, but given Minato had dropped Sasuke off that morning Sasuke had no idea how to get home by himself--so he knew he would have to walk with his brother and the blond idiot. Who of course managed to disappear just when he needed him. Goddammit.

"So I can find Naruto and my brother in the third music room Sakura?" Sasuke stated tonelessly, eyebrow raised as he turned to face Sakura who sat in the desk behind his own by the window overlooking the basketball court. "...Since when could _Naruto_ play an instrument?" He suddenly added, frowning as he stuffed a textbook into his bag. "Itachi I could understand, but the idiot?"

His pink haired friend giggled at Sasuke's blank expression before attempting to stifle her laughter with her hand. _Oh, Sasuke-kun,_ Sakura thought to herself, inwardly laughing, _you have no idea, do you?_ "That's where you need to go, Sasuke-kun! Don't get lost, now--it shouldn't be too far from here."

Sasuke frowned momentarily before he smirked. He leaned toward his classmate suggestively elbow resting on her desk, inwardly smiling when she blushed. Even after so many years he could still make her blush. Cute. "How about you take me there, Sakura?" He drawled, his voice teasing.

Sakura Haruno merely flushed in response, wildly shaking her head. "No no, I'm sure you'll be fine." She smiled brightly, before muttering under her breath "...it's not like I can afford to go in there anyway.."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!" Sakura's face was a horrible red, "Off you go now--you don't want to miss them! And I'd better head off myself--I have my Volleyball Club activities right now and I'm running late--I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired student stuffed her remaining belongings in her bag and dashed out of the classroom to catch up with her friend Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke pouted again, running a pale hand through his dark hair as he watched the remaining students file out.

"Goddammit."

* * *

_Kiba was gone. That much she knew. But was this new boy already stealing his sunshine? SasuHina. AU._

**Beautiful World.**

**A **showmethestars** NARUTO fanfiction for your entertainment.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't bother.**

**6. Sakura Kiss**

* * *

It had taken Sasuke a while, but after making several wrong turns and eventually asking a giggling third year for some directions (the girl had almost insisted on escorting Sasuke, but by the look in the girl, Ami's eyes Sasuke knew she wasn't _just_ trying to be helpful) the young Uchiha after fifteen minutes had finally arrived outside of the rather obscure third music room, the ink black kanji etched on a white plaque announcing the room to the world. Gripping the gleaming brass door handle and ignoring the sudden chill in his gut, Sasuke forced his weight against the heavy door and opened the door, peering inside.

* * *

"It's yours, Hinata-chan!" cried Yamanaka Ino as a white blur zoomed Hinata's way and the dark haired heiress jumped into the air in order to meet the volleyball head on. Hinata slammed her interlocked hands against the inflated ball, determination in her eyes when Tenten in an attempt to dig the ball back to Hinata skidded too far to the left and the ball slammed onto the court, earning Hinata and Ino another point.

"Match point!" called Yuuhi Kurenai, Rinnegan's resident Chemistry instructor and the coach of the Rinnegan Girls' Volleyball Club.

The beautiful red-eyed woman beamed at Hinata, and Hinata nodded back, her expression without her normal characteristic smile. Kurenai's heart clenched painfully in her chest.

"Way to go, Hinata!" squealed Ino drawing her partner into a hug, grinning wolfishly over at the pouting losers Sakura and Tenten. Sakura hoisted her senior partner to her feet, patting the dirt off the back of her shorts with an amused smile. "Better luck next time, ne, Tenten-san?" Ino continued cheerfully, "If you try your best I'm sure you might win."

"Bring it, Ino-san!" demanded the brunette third year, fire in her eyes as she clenched her fist, grinning widely. Tenten was known throughout Rinnegan for her thirst for good competition. "Sakura-san and I will _win_! Right Sakura-san!?"

Sakura pumped her fist determinedly also, nodding. Coral pink hair flew from its loose ponytail. "Of course! We challenge you!"

Ino merely laughed and nudged Hinata, who was currently off in her own world. "Hinata!"

Hinata jerked suddenly, turning to face her worried friend.

"...You okay?" The blond asked worriedly, bringing a hand to Hinata's sweaty forehead. "You aren't feverish, are you?"

Hinata frowned. "I'm fine. Please don't worry."

* * *

"Welcome~ !!"

Dark eyes bugged out in what only could be described as horror as Uchiha Sasuke stepped into the third music room, taking in the sights with ever-growing terror.

There were girls.

Girls _everywhere_.

...And what...what the _HELL_ were they doing!?

Sasuke rubbed at his eyes--were they playing tricks on him?--nope, they weren't. The boys were really there in _cosplay_ of all the godforsaken things, serving the monstrosities tea in pretty china cups, kissing them on the cheek and wooing them with flowery words. Sasuke saw who he believed to be his older cousin Tobi feeding one girl a dessert with dainty silverware while smiling flirtatiously at the other two on either side of him. Bile rose in Sasuke's throat. He could think of only one thing that they could possibly be doing.

"_Prostitution!?_" He shrieked comically, still stunned, "you're a freaking _prostitute_, Itachi-nii!?"

The members of the Akatsuki Host Club all turned to stare at their surprise visitor, some members more surprised than others. Behind thick glasses, eyes as dark as Sasuke's own flashed, and Sasuke could tell by the expression on his brother's face that he was amused. ...Not that that was new.

"We all know that we didn't expect much from Naruto," the younger Uchiha continued to rant, not noticing the amusement in his older brother's eyes nor the squawk of indignation from the blond Namikaze, "but you! Itachi you're destined for great things! You're not meant to become a prostitute! _WHAT WOULD OUR MOTHERS SAY!?_"

"Little brother?" Straightening from his position against the cream coloured wall Uchiha Itachi smiled pleasantly (somewhere deep inside Sasuke screamed--he knew that look--it never meant anything good) as he greeted his younger brother. "Calm down, would you?" Sasuke's jaw snapped shut instantly, still in shock, and it seemed as if it was Sasuke's sudden silence that caused the clients to vomit questions and exclamations.

_"That's Itachi-sama's little brother!?"_

_"KYAAHH, ISN'T HE ADORABLE!!!" / "HE'S NOT ADORABLE YOU TWIT HE'S HOT!!"_

_"Is he a host!?" / "He should be!"_

_"What's his name!?"_

"Yes," Itachi cut in smoothly to cease the client's giggling, he too could only take so much in one day, "this is my little brother, Sasuke. I'm sure you all have heard enough about him from Naruto-kun, am I wrong?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at the smirking blond sitting in a love seat by the window surrounded by blushing females, looking at him with sheer worship in their eyes. Sasuke was instantly floored--the blue-eyed class representative looked quite in his element. ...What the Hell?

Girls twittered around the blond and Naruto smiled pleasantly and nodded.

Where was that girl-retarded boy Sasuke knew now?

"Bastard!" Namikaze Naruto greeted amicably, his teeth glinting as he smiled--Sasuke couldn't help but notice the sudden surprise in them, "What the hell are _you_ doing here!?"

Sasuke frowned. "What do you mean?" He growled in annoyance--of course Naruto should know "what the hell he was doing there"--he didn't know the way home for godsakes! "What do you think, loser?" He drawled, dark eyes narrowing when blue widened in even more surprise. ...Sasuke was open about it!? Naruto glanced at Itachi.

"Oi Itachi-nii--have we done this before?" He suddenly demanded, before glancing at the other boys cosplaying D-Gray Man excorcist uniforms spaced around the large room, "I'm only new--I've never heard of a man desiring our services like girls do for Konan-san--like, I'd do it, but it's _Sasuke_, and that's just wrong and--!"

"YOU THINK I'M HERE TO HIRE YOU!?!" Sasuke screamed in horror, cutting the blond off, "WHAT THE FUCK!? THIS REALLY IS A BROTHEL?!"

"No, no, not a brothel, little brother." Itachi was openly smiling now, dark eyes dancing and ignoring his cousin Tobi who was currently roaring with laughter, "Though we do offer a wide array of services here in the third music room, given that we are in fact still high school students, sexual favours is not one of them." Itachi's smile widened and he suddenly bowed before his brother, Sasuke openly staring in shock. "Welcome to the Akatsuki Host Club, Sasuke."

* * *

Sakura Kiss -- Chieko Kawabe

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE

MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

I notice that I'm always around you

But is it hating? Loving? Or just paranoia?

When I can see My feelings clearly, lady or host

It doesn't matter!

The reason for which

People fall in love is different for everyone, but

MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

I want to meet you now, And give you a sweet person; a sakura kiss- If your heart moves form it then, lets have a romantic love

More important than the future is the present; the delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's beauty

For example, I want to try looking for

The still-unknown you of mine, but I'm scared

In denim, in frills, in casuals and Chinese

Every time we meet, I change sevenfold and my resolution falters

The doors of love that open one after another

Are fully loaded with thrills- it's definitely love

On days when we're busy and pass by each other, a sakura kiss- it's a love romantic enough to be painful

Let's accept each other's weak spots, too; love that touches one another is invincible; the two of us who seem to bloom are the protagonists

Let's create memories that won't lose against the blindingly bright sky, now

It's definitely love

II want to meet you now, And give you a sweet person; a sakura kiss- If your heart moves form it then, lets have a romantic love

More important than the future is the present; the delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's beauty

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE

MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

* * *

A/N: My God...I actually updated something. Guys, I am as stunned as you are...haha, I'll be surprised if anybody actually bothers to read this--my last update for this story was way back when on the first of March after all! ^^

But yeah, I'm thinking of going back and editing this story again--I've noticed some plot errors I've made that could potentially bite me in the ass later, but I thought you guys might prefer an update as opposed to a couple of edits--am I right? Uhh, as of right now all my other stories are on hiatus for those who follow my other fics--I just can't find the inspiration to write anything else for them, I'm sorry.

My love for Sasuke and Hinata over the past year has greatly diminished (oh, I know, shame on me, right!), but I thought I'd give this story another go and see if by writing this I could fall in love with the pairing again. But yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this (even though it was kind of a filler chapter--sorry!)


End file.
